


Et le bruit du chagrin s'eloigne lentement

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Up, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Quando Yuya gli aveva detto che era arrabbiato e perché, Chinen si era irritato così tanto che non era nemmeno riuscito a dirgli quanto fossero ridicole le sue motivazioni.Ora che si era calmato, comunque, si rendeva conto che tutta quella situazione sarebbe potuta andare diversamente, se non fossero stati entrambi fondamentalmente degli idioti.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Et le bruit du chagrin s'eloigne lentement

**Et le bruit du chagrin s’éloigne lentement**

Erano tornati a casa da meno di un’ora, e Yuri era già stanco del silenzio.

Quando Yuya gli aveva detto che era arrabbiato e perché, Chinen si era irritato così tanto che non era nemmeno riuscito a dirgli quanto fossero ridicole le sue motivazioni.

Ora che si era calmato, comunque, si rendeva conto che tutta quella situazione sarebbe potuta andare diversamente, se non fossero stati entrambi fondamentalmente degli idioti.

Perciò strisciò fuori dalla stanza da letto, pronto per il litigio. Non si sarebbe autoconvinto del fatto che Yuya gliel’avrebbe fatta passare liscia così facilmente.

Trovò il più grande seduto sul divano, fissando la televisione senza realmente guardarla. L’espressione seria sul suo viso fece sorridere Yuri, ma si costrinse a smettere prima di affrontarlo.

“Yuuyan?” lo chiamò, la sua voce abbastanza condiscendente da far arrabbiare Yuya.

E lo fece.

“Yuuyan cosa?” chiese, senza guardare in sua direzione. “Non eri arrabbiato con me fino a poco fa?”

Yuri sospirò, sedendoglisi accanto.

“Lo ero.” confermò. “Ma non puoi davvero dire che sia colpa mia.” gli fece notare. “Sei tu quello che si è arrabbiato per primo.”

“Come se non ne avessi il diritto!” si lamentò Yuya. “Devi smetterla di prendertela con me quando mi arrabbio, Yuri. È frustrante.”

Yuri ghignò, scuotendo la testa.

“Preferiresti che facessi come te? Scusarmi incondizionatamente e sperare che mi perdoni ogni colpa reale o immaginaria?” chiese.

Yuya ci pensò su un attimo, poi scosse la testa.

“Posso almeno elaborare in merito al perché mi sia arrabbiato?” chiese, cambiando rapidamente argomento.

“Elabora quanto ti pare.” mugugnò Yuri. “Non cambia il quid. Non dirò mai più che sei carino in vita mia se ti rende così, ma continuo a non comprendere cosa ci sia di sbagliato.”

Finalmente, Yuya decise di voltarsi e guardarlo. Incrociò le gambe sul divano e si avvicinò a Chinen; all’inizio il più piccolo credette che gli stesse per prendere le mani, ma alla fine parve cambiare idea.

“Non è che abbia un problema col fatto che mi dica che sono carino, Yuri.” cominciò a spiegare, apparendo in difficoltà con quello che stava dicendo. “Ma ogni volta che lo fai in onda o mentre stiamo filmando, ogni volta che lo fai quando mi sto pressoché rendendo ridicolo...” sospirò. “Mi sento trattato con condiscendenza. E mi sento come se anche tutte le persone intorno a noi che sanno che stiamo insieme se ne accorgessero.”

Yuri ci pensò su seriamente, poi scosse la testa.

“Va bene. Chi ha parlato?” chiese, arrabbiandosi per un motivo completamente diverso ora.

“Che vuoi dire?” Yuya arrossì, abbassando lo sguardo.

“Ti conosco. Qualcuno ha detto qualcosa che te l’ha fatto pensare.” fece una smorfia. “Chi devo uccidere?”

Yuya impiegò un po’ di tempo – probabilmente stava valutando se valesse o meno la pena mentire – ma alla fine sospirò.

“Nika-chan.” ammise. “Quando ho finito col segment sul compleanno e tu hai detto che ero carino, ha sussurrato qualcosa in merito ai fidanzati che... beh, non so cosa esattamente, ma ha detto qualcosa. E mi ha dato da pensare.”

Yuri voleva girarsi e sbattere la testa contro la parete.

Non poteva atterrare Nika da solo, ma si sarebbe assicurato di chiedere a Yuto di ucciderlo per lui.

“Sai, quando ascolti i tuoi veri amici, sai Kei, Dai-chan, Kota... lo capisco. Abbiamo tutti bisogno di una seconda opinione, di tanto in tanto, e le loro possono andare bene.” respirò a fondo. “Ma perché diamine dovresti ascoltare Nikaido Takashi, mentre stiamo gareggiando? Sai come diventano i Kisumai, lo sai quanto volessero vincere. Ti è passato per la mente che stesse cercando di deconcentrarti?” chiese, frustrato.

“Ha fatto un ottimo lavoro.” bofonchiò Yuya, poi sospirò. “Non è quello, Yuri. Ovviamente c’ho pensato. Ma non è che potessi tornare indietro nel tempo e non sentire quello che ho sentito, no?” scrollò le spalle. “Lo fai sempre. Ogni volta in cui sono a disagio, in imbarazzo, ogni volta in cui sono costretto a fare qualcosa che non mi piace, tu salti su e dici che sono bello o carino o roba del genere.” fece una pausa e una smorfia. “Se questo non è essere condiscendenti, non so cosa lo sia.”

Yuri si appoggiò contro il bracciolo, un’espressione consapevole in viso.

“Beh, ti farei notare che sei il mio ragazzo.” disse, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Hai mai pensato che quando ti dico che ti trovo carino o altro lo pensi sul serio? Non mi importa di quello che pensano gli altri. Io sto con te, ovviamente vedo qualcosa in te che gli altri non vedono, no?” chiese.

Yuya scosse il capo, esasperato.

“Yuri, per favore. Non ci provare nemmeno. Oggi è stato ridicolo, non ho problemi nell’ammetterlo. Non è fatta per me, quella roba del Busaiku.”

Yuri ridacchiò leggermente e annuì.

“Non ha funzionato nemmeno per me.” confermò. “Sono fortunato di non aver avuto troppe occasioni per rendermi ridicolo.” si protese verso Yuya, accarezzandogli lentamente un braccio. “Ma quando ti sei alzato da quella panchina e ti ho visto arrossire, Yuu… ho _sinceramente_ pensato che fossi carino. Mi sono morso la lingua perché non avevo intenzione di dirlo, è venuto fuori da solo.” si avvicinò, facendosi spazio fra le gambe del più grande. “Lo so che per te è choccante da sentire, Yuuyan, ma c’è un’immensa serie di ragioni per cui mi piaci. Alcune sono bizzarre, ma esistono lo stesso. Ed è meraviglioso che esistano e che sia io l’unico a notarle. Che altri possano sentire la necessità di prenderti in giro perché pensano che io sia condiscendente o che sia di parte.” sollevò la testa, dando un bacio veloce sulle labbra di Yuya. “Sei bellissimo, idiota. E carino, e _kakkoii_ e tutto il resto che vedo in te.”

Yuya rimase esitante ancora per un po’, ma alla fine avvolse il più piccolo fra le braccia, tenendolo stretto.

“Mi dispiace.” disse, arrendendosi. “Credo che avrò sempre un problema nel capire i tuoi gusti.” scherzò sorridendo.

Yuri scrollò le spalle, crogiolandosi nella stretta di Takaki.

“Non importa. Non capisci praticamente mai niente, ci sono abituato.” si tirò su, guardandolo. “E dato che siamo in tema, potrei anche aggiungere che sei tu quello che ogni volta sottolinea quanto oh-mio-dio fantastico sono. Anche quello è imbarazzante, sai. Yamada ti prende sempre in giro quando lo fai.” lo informò, sogghignando.

Takaki fece un verso lamentoso, gettando indietro la testa.

“Ma tu sei fantastico. Non è colpa mia se sento la necessità di farlo notare.” si abbassò, baciandogli una tempia. “Mi continua a sorprendere. Dovresti esserne felice.”

Yuri alzò gli occhi al cielo, lasciandosi andare di nuovo contro di lui.

“Mi compiace che ti sorprenda. Mi piacerebbe che fossi più discreto in merito.” sorrise. “Ma non me ne lamenterò, perché sono quello maturo in questa relazione.”

“Senza dubbio.” Takaki concordò, tenendolo stretto. “Allora... hai qualcos’altro da dire in merito a quanto sia carino e bellissimo?” scherzò, iniziando a lasciare una scia di baci lungo il viso di Yuri.

“Un sacco di cose da dire su quanto sia un idiota.” si lamentò Chinen. “Ma suppongo che ci sia abituato, quindi cercherò di pensare a qualcosa di diverso.”

Yuya non disse altro, e Yuri neanche.

Il più piccolo sapeva quanto Takaki avesse bisogno di conferme, quanto avesse bisogno di sentirsi dire tutto quello che gli diceva.

E dato a Yuri non dispiaceva, avrebbe continuato a farlo, tutte le volte in cui era necessario.

Il giorno seguente, comunque, avrebbe trovato un modo di fare del male fisico a Nikaido. E tanto.


End file.
